1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a device for receipt, identification and disposal of used cups.
2. Prior Art
The ever-increasing use of automatic vending machines for hot and cold drinks using disposable cups made in plastic or cardboard or the like, as well as the use of such cups in public places for sale from kiosks, has created the need to consider carefully the question of collection and disposal of such containers after use for either recycling or destruction.
Simply providing waste bins, or one waste bin for each kind of cup, is not sufficient, since the sense of responsibility of the general public cannot be trusted: cups would end up on the floor or even in the wrong bins.
A deposit-type money-back system has been provided to overcome the above problem: on disposing correctly of a cup, a machine dispenses a small payment to a user. Since the principle of a money-back deposit has long been part of the public consciousness, especially as regards drink containers, this system has proved efficacious. Such money-back machines, being dedicated to a specific kind of container, say a cup dispensed by a vending machine situated right next to the money-back machine itself, have to be equipped with means for recognising the type of container a member of the public is trying to insert. Once this has been done, the container is conveyed internally towards a collection bin inside the machine.
The above machines have some drawbacks. Firstly, the lack of correct stacking of the cups means that there is considerable empty space in the bin, so that the bin is quickly filled and has to be emptied frequently, or, obviously, a very large bin has to be provided.
Secondly, if the bin is left for a considerable length of time, the sticky remains of drinks in the cups putrifies and can constitute a health risk.